


just an among us gc

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deal With It, Gen, Im Projecting, Short, among us gc, chatfic, hi yes, idk - Freeform, ik, might continue it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: the crew plays among us on a discord.
Relationships: Denny Brosh & Maria Ross, Heymans Breda & Vato Falman & Kain Fuery & Jean Havoc & Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes & Sheska | Sciezka, Olivier Mira Armstrong & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Maria Ross
Kudos: 6





	just an among us gc

**Author's Note:**

> hot cheeto: roy  
> angel with a shotgun: riza  
> epichacker1122: kain  
> breada: breda  
> slutty bookworm: sheska  
> lesbianism: maria  
> iluvponies: denny  
> proud father: hughes  
> honk: olivier  
> smokey the bear: havoc  
> old man: falman.

hot cheeto: **@epichacker1122 @iluvponies @honk** explain your usernames now.

epichacker1122: I was 14.

iluvponies: someone taught my youngest sister how to work discord.

honk: Drunk.

lesbianism: **@iluvponies** It was Riza, wasn't it?

angel with a shotgun: I don't know his sister?

iluvponies: i have a sister named riza. she's sadly the oldest.

slutty bookworm: Rad.

breada: rad isn't cool anymore.

hot cheeto: PLEASE EXPLAIN YOUR USERNAME!

slutty bookworm: Explain yours.

hot cheeto: No.

slutty bookworm: Then I'm not explaining mine. Simple as that :D

honk: you just got shut down real quick.

old man: how to work discord?

old man: how do you work discord?

epichacker1122: Just press the thing that looks the space bar. You should be able to type into the chat.

old man: am i doing it?

epichacker1122: yes.

breada: we're playing among us, right?

hot cheeto: yes. i already made a game and i can chat since you losers (except for hawkeye) can't multi-task bc ur on mobile.

slutty bookworm: Why do you type like a 5 year old when you're trying to insult people? My nephew can type better than you. He's 4. You're in 30's, correct?

lesbianism: Sheska's coming after your head today, Mustang.

angel with a shotgun: Am I a loser since I'm playing on mobile? :(

hot cheeto: NO!

breada: just drop the code and start the game.

epichacker1122: are we playing on a call or in chat?

smokey the bear: call.

iluvponies: well guess who showed up.

smokey the bear: what is your user, bro?

iluvponies: MY SISTER GOT INTO MY ACCOUNT 😭

honk: and you are?

smokey the bear: jean havoc. and who are you, lovely?

honk: a lesbian.

smokey the bear: wait, who likes girls in here?

lesbianism: Me. 

slutty bookworm: me.

angel with a shotgun: Hi.

smokey the bear: who likes boys? for a friend.

angel with a shotgun: Hi.

iluvponies: i like both.

epichacker1122: :D

smokey the bear: it's my lucky day.

proud father: Don't forget I swing both ways too!

proud father: Sorry, I had to put my wonderful daughter to sleep! Do you want see her?

hot cheeto: no problem. we're just about to play a game.

proud father: What game?

slutty bookworm: Among Us.

proud father: Hey, don't downgrade yourself like that! You're a beautiful young lady!

slutty bookworm: Thank you, dad.

breada: what's the code?

lesbianism: Join the call first.

_**#Voice-Chat** _

Olivier: WHAT'S THE FUCKING CODE, MUSTANG!?

Roy: Calm down. I'm getting it.

Sheska: I thought you were already making one?

Roy: My time ran out.

Roy: QUDJEQ

Breda: Thank you.

Denny: How many imposters?

Roy: Two.

Hughes: What's this game about?

Maria: You kill people until there's one person left. Do tasks until everyone's tasks is done. You have to lie, betray, and do tasks to win. 

Hughes: Sounds... scary.

Sheska: It is.

Riza: I'm staying with the colonel to protect him. It's my duty.

Denny: If he's dead, I'm voting you.

Maria: I'm staying with you the whole game.

Denny: Fair enough.

Kain: Is Falman joining?

old man: i can't right now. sorry.

Kain: It's okay.

Havoc: Start the game.

* * *

Riza: That was fast.

Kain: Who reported?

Denny: I did.

Sheska: Where did you see the body?

Denny: Electrical.

Roy: Wait, who died?

Maria: Havoc and Hughes.

Olivier: Double kill.

Breda: How did you know?

Sheska: I'm thinking it's self report. I was with Kain in reactor. 

Sheska: Was anyone in Electrical with you?

Denny: I was walking in Electrical when I was the body?

Riza: Wasn't you in Electrical?

Denny: Ross was with me. The countdown was 10 seconds.

Olivier: Oh my fucking god.

Roy: This is gonna end fast.

Kain: Self Report. 

Roy: Brosh then Ross. He gave us enough evidence.

* * *

denny's Was Not The Imposter...

2 Imposters left.

* * *

Olivier: Why did you make the countdown 60 seconds?

Roy: For action.

Roy: Brosh, I'm sorry. 

Sheska: Who currently died?

Riza: Breda.

Maria: Before you say anything, you know how I was with Brosh the whole time? 

Maria: I saw him report.

Roy: Still doesn't add up.

Maria: You can see the kill countdown before the game starts.

Kain: True.

Riza: Where was everyone?

Riza: The colonel and I were in O2. He saw me clear out the trash.

Kain: I saw Ross scan so she's good.

Sheska: I saw her scan too.

Olivier: Why is Sheska with Kain so much?

Sheska: I could have killed him if I got the chance. 

Sheska: Actually, I think it's you. Where were you?

Olivier: Reactor.

Sheska: What's your task there?

Olivier: I forgot the name of it.

Roy: Are we skipping?

Sheska: I'm voting Olivier.

Olivier: I'm not Imposter. 

Kain: I think it's Olivier too.

Maria: I guess we're voting Olivier?

Roy: Olivier, it is.

Olivier: I hate you all.

* * *

oli Was The Imposter.

1 Imposter left.

* * *

Riza: The body was in the Cafe.

Roy: Sheska. She talks too much.

Roy: Plus, you assume.

Sheska: But I assumed right. Did I not?

Roy: ...You did. 

Kain: Where was everyone? Tasks and all.

Riza: I was doing lights since the lights were off then I followed the Colonel into the cafe.

Sheska: I was downloading in Comms.

Roy: It's Sheska.

Sheska: It's not me. Trust me.

Roy: Do a visual.

Kain: You sound fishy, Mustang.

Kain: Are you leading her into a trap?

Sheska: I want to see you do a visual, Roy.

Sheska: Is that okay? 

Riza: We're all seeing Roy do a visual. 

Roy: I'll prove my innocence.

Kain: WHAT THE HELL!?

* * *

Kain was Not An Imposter.

1 imposter left.

* * *

Roy: I've been waiting to do a scan.

Roy: See? I scanned.

Roy: Wow.

Maria: Damn, Olivier. You just got snitched on.

Olivier: SHESKA WASN'T BACKING ME UP.

Olivier: I FEEL BETRAYED.

Kain: Roy and Riza both voted me out unexpected.

Riza: I actually thought it was you.

Denny: You should have voted her when she refused to do a visual.

Havoc: They killed me and Hughes while we were doing tasks.

Hughes: Good play. I will say that.

Breda: This is bullying. Olivier and Sheska surronded the door.

Maria: I saw her go into the vents and she killed me before I could press the button.

Sheska: I gave everyone many reasons to vote me off. 

Olivier: I'm still mad at you.

Olivier: 'I assUMed riGHT.'

Denny: She's in her feels.

* * *

Havoc: Listen.

Breda: You fucking dumbass.

Havoc: I didn't mean to do it.

Havoc: I was cleaning them out.

Kain: With Maria's body.

Havoc: It was a misunderstanding.

Riza: You killed my fiaance and vented.

Hughes: FIAANCE!?

Hughes: CONGRATS!

Sheska: You killed her soon-to-be wife.

Roy: And no one told me?

Roy: When was this?

Breda: You didn't notice the ring on her finger?

Riza: Two years ago. I announced it Monday.

Olivier: You're all the way late.

Sheska: Well, congrats! 

* * *

cigar Was The Imposter.

1 Imposter left.

* * *

Hughes: Do anyone know where the body was?

Sheska: Didn't you report?

Hughes: I just wanted to test something out.

Roy: Okay.

Denny: I CONFESS.

Denny: I killed Kain.

Denny: I saw him while I was in the vents. I didn't know what to do.

Denny: He was just standing there!

Hughes: You know what, son?

Hughes: You did the right thing.

Hughes: Honest and straight foward.

Hughes: I'm proud of you.

Denny: Thank you, dad.

* * *

denny's Was The Imposter.

0 Imposters left.

* * *

Maria: You did him dirty, Hughes.

Hughes: I gave him a great word of advice.

Denny: Yes, I knew Maria was engaged.

Denny: Congrats.

Maria: Thank you!

Sheska: I'll be there the same way you was there for my high school graduation.

Havoc: YOUR WHAT?

Roy: You asked a minor about her sexuality?

Roy: SHE'S 17.

Havoc: I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!

Sheska: I'M 18. I'M LEGAL.

Kain: It's okay, Sheska. They thought I was 15.

Breda: Even if they are 18, Sheska is gay.

Sheska: BREDA, THANK YOU FOR SAYING THAT!

Breda: For saying what?

Sheska: "Even if they are..."

Hughes: Are those your pronouns? 

Sheska: She/They. No one ever uses the they/them pronouns.

Riza: I'm sorry!

Sheska: It's fine. Nobody knew.

Roy: Are we still playing?

* * *

angel with a shotgun: I think we should play more often. Tonight, I'm going to sleep.

slutty bookworm: tonight? what happened to all the other nights?

angel with a shotgun: Adult reasons.

proud dad: The same for me. Good night, everyone. I love you all.

epichacker1122: gn.

honk: pronouns? since we have a she/they in the chat. mine is she/her

epichacker1122: he/him

breada: he/him.

angel with a shotgun: she/her.

hot cheeto: he/him

iluvponies: any is fine.

lesbianism: she/her.

smokey the bear: he/him. 

epichacker1122: **@old man** What are you pronouns?

old man: He/Him.

honk: goodnight to everyone except for mustang.

epichacker1122: night everyone.

angel with a shotgun: goodnight. i have some sleep to get and some adult business to attend to.

lesbianism: ;)

iluvponies: oh dear god.

slutty bookworm: im sleeping. goodnight.

smokey the bear: night. 

breada: im the only one up.

hot cheeto: no u are not.

hot cheeto: go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm projecting my past pronouns onto sheska. shes my comfort character. more chapters? idk. b4 u ask why falman isnt here that much, he had something to do. suffer with my projections onto sheska and denny. mariza? my f/f fma otp? yes. deserves more fics and i will fill up the tag.


End file.
